A Favor
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Mike is graduating and wants to make sure Tina has someone she can talk to. That's where Blaine comes in. Just a little friendship fluff between Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine.


**A/N: I love the friendship between Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine, even if I've made most of it up in my head. I wanted to write a little something featuring them. It kind of turned out as rubbish, but I thought I'd put it out there any way. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, we all know that.**

A Favor

"Hey, Blaine," Mike greeting taking a seat. Both of them were looking towards the piano. Tina was playing while the other girls (and Kurt) sang along. It was a lazy afternoon for New Directions. Competition season was over and they were just enjoying the remaining time in glee. They watched a moment longer before Mike turned to face Blaine.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Sure," Blaine turned towards him, "What do you need?"

"It's not for me exactly, and it's not immediate, it's actually about next year, but I was kind of hoping you could keep an eye on Tina. Well, keep an eye out for her, is a better way to put it I guess."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. He hadn't been expecting that, to be a back-up dancer or vocals on a number, sure; but taking care of his girlfriend?

"It's just, I'm not going to be here next year, and she is."

"Do you mean from bullies or… because I'm pretty sure I'm not the best bodyguard material." He laughed lightly.

"No, nothing like that, though I think you're selling yourself short, you've been pretty heroic with Kurt. Anyway, I just want to make sure she has someone to talk to."

Blaine wasn't sure he understood. Tina was so social during glee.

"She was so shy and glee really helped her come out of her shell. With all the changes, I don't want that to change. She just needs to have some one here to talk to. She usually has the girls, but next year…"

Blaine nodded and watched Tina play for a moment before Kurt caught his eye and blew him a kiss. Blaine smiled and pretended to catch it before turning back to Mike.

"I'm more than happy to help anyway that I can, but I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Oh, I know she will, she's amazing that way. But I want her senior year to be everything it can be," he finally looked away from Tina, and back to Blaine. "She trusts you the most, you know."

Blaine smiled, he had always liked Tina. They didn't spend much time together because they preferred to spend time with their boyfriends, especially now that they would be losing them to college in the fall.

"She always talks about how cute you two are together, and how happy you make Kurt. After your last duet she wouldn't stop talking about how you guys were made for each other."

Blaine's face brightened further at that. "Kurt and I were saying the exact same thing about you two after sectionals. It takes something special to have what you have. You make each other want to be the best you can. Believe in each other's dreams."

"Some times more than I believe for myself," Mike admitted.

"I know the feeling." Blaine said as he thought of how many times he comforted Kurt about NYADA and Kurt's assurances that he wasn't going to be alone. "That's part of what love is, giving the other person that extra strength."

"Which is why I'm talking to you."

"Believe me, I get it. If Kurt were living with anyone other than Rachel, they would be getting a talk from me. Actually, I'll probably talk to her anyway. Just in case."

"To keep from killing each other?"

"Well that's what I'm counting on Finn for," Blaine laughed, "I'll just remind Rachel what it's like when she and Kurt fight. Everyone is miserable. His silent treatment is almost painful." Blaine looked over at the group at the piano. When Kurt left it would be almost the same, being separated.

They couldn't help but look over at their significant others, trying not to let the sadness show. The song ended and the group around the piano burst into giggles, bringing smiles to the boys' faces.

"And you could talk to her too, you know." Mike had watched the sadness cloud Blaine's face when he thought about Kurt being so far away. He knew that look, even if Blaine tried to hide it. It was the same expression Tina got when they talked about the future and she thought he wasn't looking.

"I probably will. If anyone understands what's going on in my head, it's her." Blaine told him. "I've thought about it before. I'm pretty sure I'll hang around so much she'll get sick of me." He smiled.

"I would be jealous if I didn't know you and Kurt are in the same boat as us."

Now that everything was settled the energy of the conversation changed to light and joking.

"And maybe if she hangs around you, she'll get that solo she wants."

Blaine chuckled, "I'll make sure she does. And I'll send you video of it."

"Going beyond the call of duty. I appreciate it, man." They shared fist bump.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Tina said, taking a seat next to Mike.

Mike took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Never" They shared a quick peck. Blaine's thoughts returned to the up coming year. He looked to his side as a hand wove into his.

"You ok, honey?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face immediately brightened.

"Of course." He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, knowing the other couple wouldn't care.

"You looked upset," Kurt pushed, though he was still smiling from the slight PDA.

"Nonsense. Mike and I were just talking about when Tina is going to get that solo she deserves. I'm thinking next year is going to be the year she runs this club."

"Ah, future talk." Kurt now understood why the smile hadn't reached Blaine's eyes earlier.

"Exactly," Blaine explained, "Talking about how Tina and I are going to really live it up since our boyfriends won't be here. To hold us back. We'll be the talk of the school." He winked at Tina and they linked arms as the four laughed. Blaine felt Tina squeeze his arm briefly. They locked eyes and nodded slightly to each other. That was it. They knew the reality that would hit in the fall. Mike and Kurt, the people they had spent the majority of the last two years with, would be entering into the next stages of their lives.

They all knew there would be phone calls, and visits on the holidays. That's how all their friends tried to console them. But there was something supremely different between having a bad day when you could curl up with someone on the couch and a day when the closest comfort was a road trip away.

Blaine and Tina both glanced at their arms and knew that it was an unspoken agreement to be there for each other through thick and thin from that point on. From duet partners to 'I miss my boyfriend' movie marathons, they would be the other's rock.

Tina knew that eventually she would show Blaine the text from Kurt asking her for a favor about Blaine. Just like Blaine would eventually tell Tina about his conversation with Mike. What's a better way to cheer someone up than to tell them their boyfriend loves them enough to set them up and make sure they are taken care of when they aren't around?

Then again, maybe Blaine was making all of this comfort up in his head. Between Kurt's transfer back to McKinley and New Direction's short trip to Nationals his junior year, he was all too familiar with what it was like to be without Kurt and the comfort that he would crave. Tina didn't know what was coming. What if she handled it totally differently? Closed herself off like Mike said instead of reaching out like he hoped. If that was the case, it would be Blaine's job to fix it and be there for her. Either way, it would keep his mind off Kurt.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Tina tugging him closer.

"What do you think guys, Cohen-Chanderson for prom royalty?" She leaned her head on his shoulder in typical prom pose. He smiled out of habit. They boys laughed.

"I know who I would vote for," Mike said.

"You might be on to something there," Kurt told her, "But I'm going to have to coordinate and approve both of your outfits for that."

Blaine smiled, he glanced at Mike and Tina's hands as Mike gave hers a soft squeeze. Tina's grip on his arm tightened and he did the same as Kurt squeezed his hand in assurance.

One thing was perfectly clear. They would all get through this next year in one piece, as long as they did it together.

_Fin_


End file.
